


I'm Home Now, Darling

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Reunion Fic, Slightly crack, it's fluffly, matt is thugisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: “What’s up, sluts? Guess who just got out of prison.” His smirk got wider and Shiro was whipped back into reality. Hot or not, he was still Matt, and Matt Holt was not one to pass up a chance to use a meme.“You’ve been out of prison for weeks, you asshole.”





	I'm Home Now, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> So I almost wrote smut for this. If you want me too, comment and I might make a second chapter for smut.  
> Also, I just read _The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue_ so yeah, Matt saying darling is definitely inspired by that _amazing_ piece of art.  
>  Also also, this is hardly edited bc I'm deadass tired

Shiro was tired — _very_ tired. He was finally back at the Castle of Lions after weeks of wondering space and then, after finding it, he had to fight off a clone of himself. Nothing is quite as strange as fighting yourself and then watching your little brother throw you out an airlock. Not that it was _actually_ him — Shiro’s eyeliner was far better than that fake ass, thick-winged, crap hair cut impersonator — but it was weird nonetheless. 

So when that same night the sirens start blaring throughout the castle not five minutes after Shiro falls asleep he slowly makes his way to the bridge just to show how done he is with the entire fucking universe. He doesn’t even bother to tell Lance off for cussing creatively as he shoves past Shiro attempting to put his clothes on properly. He does, however, raise an eyebrow when Keith comes running from the same direction fixing his clothes as well and sporting an impressive blush across his cheeks. 

At least some things progressed while he was away.

When he got the bridge all the other paladins, Allura, and Coran were all staring at the camera monitors with frantic looks. It took a moment for Shiro’s tired mind to register that most of the camera were out and only showing grey static. The sound really wasn’t helping his growing headache.

“Pidge, can you get the cameras working again?” Keith asked and Shiro was impressed at how composed he seemed to be.

“I’m trying but whoever has broken in obviously has skills in hacking. I’m not sure how they did it,” Pidge was frantically going through the security programs for the castle from her station. “This is insane. The only person I know capable of this is Matt.”

Shiro and Pidge locked eyes at that — both of them with wide eyes. Shiro wasn’t going to get his hopes up and activated his Galra arm. If it’s not Matt in the castle, it’s the enemy and Shiro wasn’t taking any chances. He turned towards the door and stood ready for an attack. He heard the other paladins get in position behind him and Coran and Allura still trying to get the cameras back up. 

Shiro could hear footsteps approaching the bridge and tensed up. 

The doors slid open and the world around Shiro disappeared. Matt stood there leaning against a rod with a smirk that Shiro would have never thought Matt would be capable of having two years ago. He had scars across his face and his hair was longer and wild. His tight shirt didn’t leave much to the imagination and Shiro felt his breath leave him.

Matt was _hot_.

“What’s up, sluts? Guess who just got out of prison.” His smirk got wider and Shiro was whipped back into reality. Hot or not, he was still Matt, and Matt Holt was not one to pass up a chance to use a meme.

“You’ve been out of prison for weeks, you asshole,” Pidge said and the smirk slid off of Matt’s face. His eyes slid to Pidge and Shiro realized that Matt had been looking at him that whole time.

“Katie?” Matt asked in surprise. His tough guy shell seemed to crumble just by saying his sister’s name and the disbelief was evident in his face.

Pidge started marching towards Matt, anger and relief mixing on her face. “First you get captured by Galra, then I search the _entire fucking universe_ , and when I do find you it’s only a picture of you being saved by rebels, _and after more months of searching_ you break into the castle just to quote some YouTube series from half a century ago!”

“It’s good to see you, too, Kit-Kat,” Matt gulped and stared down at his sister with his hands up as if he was surrendering. Pidge took a breath and let out a sob. She flung herself at Matt and wrapped her arms around his torso. Matt put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

He looked up at Shiro then and glared. “Takashi Shirogane, why the fuck is my little sister in space fighting in a war?”

“Are you Matt Holt?” Shiro heard Allura ask and realized she had moved to stand next to him. 

“Well, I sure hope so, princess,” Matt gave her a flirty smile that Shiro had to pretend didn’t make his knees weak. And that he wasn’t wishing it was directed at him. “I’m sorry for breaking into your castle, I promise it was just for dramatics.”

“I’ll forgive you if you fix our cameras,” Allura crossed her arms and gave Matt a stern look.

Matt gave a mock salute, “Yea ma’am!”

“Aren’t you blind right now?” Shiro asked. Honestly, if Shiro were more awake he probably would have asked far more important questions. As it were, he wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out at that very second from exhaustion so he really didn’t care what came out of his mouth.

“Yes. Kinda. The Galra did some experiments on me and they accidentally made my eyesight a bit better.” Matt shrugged and Pidge finally let him go. She wasn’t crying anymore but her nose was red and her cheeks were tear stained. 

“I know she’s crying because she’s happy but i still feel the need to beat someone up,” Lance whispered to Keith and Shiro had to wonder if Lance knew he wasn’t being quiet. 

“Bro, same,” Hunk not-whispered back. Pidge scoffed and pushed her glasses up. 

“You two are absolutely ridiculous,” she said. Matt raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. He instead looked back at Shiro and opened his arms.

“Are you gonna hug me or just stand there and stare?” he asked and cocked his head. Shiro let a chuckle rip out of him and rushed into Matt’s arms. He easily lifted Matt off the ground and spun him around. When he felt Matt laugh against his neck Shiro was sure his heart skipped a beat. 

“ _God_ , I’ve missed you,” Shiro said when he placed Matt back on the floor. They didn’t let go of each other but instead hugged tighter. Shiro had his face in Matt’s hair and Matt was against his neck. It took everything in Shiro not to lean down and kiss him.

“I’ve missed you, too, darling.” Matt’s voice cracked and he let out a shaky breath. “I’ve missed you so, so much.” 

They broke apart after a few moments and Shiro placed a small kiss on Matt’s forehead. 

“You two are so gross. Get a room!” Pidge teased and Lance laughed.

Shiro opened his mouth to respond but instead let out a yawn. His eyes suddenly felt too heavy and his eyesight went blurry.

“Are you okay, darling?” Matt looked at him in concern and Shiro decided he didn’t like Matt looking so worried.

“Mmmm? Yeah, ‘m just tired.” Shiro gave him a smile and brushed his knuckles against his cheek.

“Shiro’s had a long day,” Keith said. “He had to fight himself to the death.”

“Uh, right.” Matt looked to Pidge for clarification but Pidge only shrugged.

“I’m sure everyone would love to catch Matt up with what is going on,” Allura started and crossed the room just to shove Lance and Keith towards the door. “However, it has been a long day and Shiro obviously needs some rest.”

Hunk, Lance, and Keith tried to protest but Allura shut them down quickly. Coran followed after them, stopping only to clap Matt on the shoulder and welcome him to the ship. Pidge watched with a frown and looked from Matt to Shiro. She seemed to make up her mind over something and gave Matt a quick hug.

“I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” she asked and Matt ruffled her hair.

“Of course you will, Kit-Kat.” 

Pidge nodded and gave Shiro a shoulder bump before reaching the door. “Night, Matt. Night, Shiro.”

“Goodnight, Pidge”

“Night, Katie.”

Matt watched her leave and sighed. “She’s grown a lot.”

Shiro hummed in agreement and grabbed Matt’s hand. He guided them out and towards his room. Shiro figured since Allura didn’t tell them where Matt would be sleeping that he would be sharing a room with him.

“Are you sure you’re okay, darling?” Matt asked again when they reached Shiro’s room. Shiro only nodded and tugged Matt towards his bed. “I need to take some of these clothes off first. Do you have any pajamas I can barrow?”

Shiro waved vaguely towards his closet to answer before practically face planting onto his bed. The last thing he heard was a soft giggle and the first thing he saw when he woke up was Matt’s smile. 

 


End file.
